Christine Greaston
Christine Greaston is one of the two main antagonists of the slasher film 100 Tears. She is a completely insane and kills just for the sake of killing. Exactly how many people she has killed is unknown, as she seemed very capable of killing implying her "first victim" may not have been her first victim, although is seen killing a total of eight people. She is the daughter of Tracy Greaston and Luther Baxter. However, she has murdered both of her parents. She was portrayed by . Biography In the film's opening scene, a clown is seen brutally killing almost a dozen residents/employees of a halfway house with an oversized meat cleaver. After this two reporters (Mark and Jen) are introduced, whose relationship is strictly business, even though they live together. Mark however, wants to impress her, and goes along with her idea to do an exposé on serial killers, particularly the teardrop killer, who leaves a teardrop drawn in blood at the scenes of his crimes. They travel to the halfway house and bribe Detective Dunkin into letting them in to take photos where they find a teardrop drawn in blood. After this, a young woman named Christine leaves her grandmother's house (dressed inappropriately) for a night on the town. She seduces a local nerd into leaving a bar with her and it is implied that she murdered him because a man finds him dead in an alley with his throat slit. After this, she hitches a ride in a truck to her mother's house and seemingly kills the driver and her mother (off-screen). Christine's presence is next noted when a police officer finds a truck driver dead killed in the same way the nerd was: throat slit from ear to ear. Spaulding begins to suspect there is a second serial killer on the loose, who he calls the smiley face killer, because the slash on the throat resembles a smiling mouth. Next, she is seen cleaning up the crime scene of her mother's murder, before realizing that the clown has entered the house. The clown then cartoonishly chases her around the house before catching her. She then realizes that the clown is actually her father, Gurdy the Clown, or Luther Baxter. She decides to work with him to kill more people, unaware that she forgets her nail file that she has been using to slit throats at the scene of the crime. After the two return to the warehouse that Gurdy has been using as a base. Gurdy gives her a sledgehammer to replace her previous murder weapon (the nail file). Seven kids break into the warehouse to explore, and the duo mercilessly kills all of them, during which Christine commits two particularly brutal murders: one where she disembowels a guy and pull out his intestines by hand, and another where she eats a girl's face off. After they are all dead, Christine decides to stick with throat-slitting and trades the hammer for a straight razor. At the film's climax, Jen and Mark interview various people and trace the murders to the warehouse. After entering, they are attacked by Gurdy an get split up. Jen makes it back outside and calls Spaulding and Dunkin, realizing that the teardrop killer is in the building. Without any actual proof of the person being the murderer, Spaulding tells Jen that he must come and personally investigate before calling back-up, much to Jen's chagrin. Christine pretends to have been kidnapped by Gurdy, in an attempt to set a trap for the cops. When Spaulding and Dunkin arrive, Dunkin goes in via an alternate exit, and Spaulding tells Jen to wait outside, but she goes back in, wanting every detail for the story. This results in all four of them becoming hopelessly lost inside the large facility. When Officer Dunkin attempts to rescue the "kidnapped" Christine, she slits his throat with the straight razor. Next, Christine ties herself back up, and lures Mark into the room where Gurdy attacks him. However, Mark escapes, and Christine impulsively tries to kill him, but he escapes this as well, much to the annoyance of Christine. She chases Mark down and throws cocaine into his eyes to blind him, but he flashes the camera in her face to blind her back. Gurdy attacks Mark, and with the help of Christine successfully subdue him. The duo dress Mark up to resemble Gurdy, who then shoots Mark in a manner resembling suicide. When Jen discovers the body, she is attacked by Gurdy, but successfully hides from him. She attempts to signal Spaulding, who is armed, but Gurdy decapitates him before he can respond. She sneaks away and runs toward the exit, but is violently attacked by Christine, who hits her twice with the hammer; strangles her, bashes her head against the floor numerous times, and slashes her arms, neck, and face with the razor. She becomes paranoid that the murders could be traced back to her, and shoots her father with Officer Dunkin's gun, to ensure a closed police investigation. The film ends with her accepting that she is the new teardrop killer and leaves to go home, or new killing grounds, but is randomly hit and killed by a car as she crosses the road. The driver of the car is revealed to be Jen, who survived Christine's attack. Trivia *This was indie actress Raine Brown's first villain role. *It can be argued that Christine was the true main antagonist because she killed Gurdy and was using him to kill more people. Category:Female Category:Serial Killers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Misogynists Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Stalkers Category:Cheater Category:Paranoid Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Rogues Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadomasochists Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Cannibals Category:Suicidal Category:Perverts Category:Contradictory Category:Juvenile Delinquents